Playing with Fire
by Froster
Summary: Fire is a dangerous thing. If you're not careful you could hurt the ones you love. You should never play with fire, unless you are fire. A single flame that is forever more. A girl named Ponnie has this problem. Awakening from a burnt down house awakens her into an adventure. Confused and alone, she never expected to find a friend... Or her missing sister. Sequel to 'Fragile Dream'
1. Awakening

It was hot and bright. It wasn't scary. At least till a voice a said her name. "Your name is Ponnie Heatwave. Sister of Nina Fox." Ponnie leaned up from the ground as her eyes adjusted. There were chunks of charred wood around her.

"What happened?" Ponnie asked looking around. A few things were still on fire, but were dimly flickering. There were some people carrying hoses spraying the bits of fire that were left. A man walked away to a woman and a little boy. The little boy was crying and the woman looked to be close to that point. Ponnie couldn't hear their conversation, but the woman started crying. Ponnie looked around and saw a half burnt picture on the ground. Ponnie walked over to it to see a broken holder with glass around it. There was a picture of a family. A little boy, a woman, and two sisters. Ponnie picked it up, but it lit into flames causing her to drop it. "How did I…?" Then it struck her. She controlled fire.

"Where's my sister!" The little boy yelled and Ponnie looked over to him. The boy was throwing a fit and the woman looked to be trying to calm him. "Where's Ponnie!" Ponnie looked at him stunned. He knew her.

"She's not with us anymore." The woman said trying to control the boy. The boy was too little to understand, but it seemed to calm him a bit. If she wasn't with them anymore, how was she alive? Ponnie felt a pulse and was breathing. Ponnie walked up to the little boy and looked at him. He was the boy from the picture, but Ponnie knew he was more than just a picture. He was her brother.

"I'm right here." Ponnie said kneeling down to him. He looked up in shock at her and began to shudder something them hugged her. The woman looked at him concerned and pulled him away.

"What are you doing? There's nothing there." The woman pointed at Ponnie and Ponnie felt mad. If she was nothing how could he hug her?

"It's Ponnie! Aren't you?" The boy looked at Ponnie happily, but sadly.

"I am. I am Ponnie. Little brother." The boy looked really happy and the woman looked irritated.

"See! I told you she was there! She's talking to us!" The boy was practically jumping up and down in joy.

"She's not there! Look at me!" The little boy looks at her. "Ponnie is dead. That's not her. She's not really there." The woman calmed down as the boy looked frightened and looked from Ponnie to her.

"I'm right her! You're just ignoring me!" Ponnie said getting off the ground angrily. Fire shown in her eyes.

"Ponnie… Dead…?" The boy looked at Ponnie and Ponnie felt the need to help him, but the woman wasn't listening. Ponnie went to grab the woman's hand off the boy, but it went right through her arm.

"What!?" Ponnie shouts pulling her hand back. The boy touched her, but the woman… The woman went through her. The boy looked startled at the action and began cowering.

"Mom… I want to go…" The boy pulled on her arm and the woman looked sympathetic.

"Let's go, then." They started walking away and the boy looked back one last time to see Ponnie standing there. Her hair seemed to represent flames. He looked ahead and that was the last she saw of the boy. The night dimed as the fires went out and the men left. There was nothing, but complete darkness and a lonely girl…


	2. Meeting The Spirit of Winter

**_275 years later…_**

There had been a forest fire near a town called Burgess. Ponnie went to check in case anyone had gotten hurt. She had learned only kids could see her, but it still made her feel the need to try and help. Today, it was strange that a forest fire had started in the late fall. Ponnie spotted a boy walking around that appeared to be lost. She flew down to him to check on him.

"Hello. Are you lost?" Ponnie asks and the boy ignores her. He had snow white hair and pale skin. He wore a blue hoodie that was currently over his face. That's all that she could tell at the moment. "Hey! You ok?" Ponnie says flying in front of him. He walked into her not seeing her due to the fact he was watching the ground.

"Huh?" The boy said looking at Ponnie. He had ocean blue eyes and looked at her curiously. "Nina… You can fly?" Ponnie looked at him confused and landed on her feet.

"I'm Ponnie. You must have me confused with someone else. I came to see if you were alright." Ponnie responded and he looked more surprised than he did bumping into her.

"Ponnie? I know that name… Aren't you Nina's sister?" The boy's hoodie had fallen and he seemed to produce a cold presence. Then again, it was close to winter so that could just be luck.

"I remember a girl named Nina, but I don't know if she's my sister… Why do you ask?" The boy looked happily at Ponnie which caused her to lift a brow.

"She's been looking for you! She thought she lost you!" Ponnie remembered seeing another girl that looked a bit older, yet similar to her in the picture she found many years ago. Was that Nina?

"To a fire? A house fire years ago?" The boy nodded his head as if he couldn't speak and grabbed her hand. His hand was frozen cold and they both pulled away.

"You're scolding hot!" The boy exclaimed.

"You're bitter cold!" Ponnie decided to say her mind, too.

"Let me guess… You control fire?" The question was obvious to Ponnie so she lit a fire in her hand. It danced in the wind, but flickered, too.

"Cool." The boy said looking at it, but keeping his distance from the flame.

"So what can you do?" Ponnie really didn't know if he was just cold because of her being so hot and she might think of others as cold.

"Winter, snow, and other stuff like that. I'm Jack Frost." Ponnie looked at him more closely now. Jack Frost? Wasn't he supposed to be a Guardian of Childhood or something?

"So… If you know where my sister is… Can I meet her?" Jack looked willingly at her, but a little concerned, too.

"She's at the North Poles… You think you'd be okay?" North Poles! Was every single myth real? Santa lives there!

"I might. I've never really been anywhere really cold." This was true. She liked to stay where it was warmer because she was, after all, a heat wave or flame.

"You're here near winter." Yeah… The fall is partially cold. How bad could the North Pole be?

"I'm here on business." Ponnie said crossing her arms. Now it really wasn't business due to the fact she was talking to Jack Frost about her sister, but who cares?

"So you didn't cause this?" Ponnie understood and thought. She didn't cause it… It was also near winter. It was extremely rare for this big of a wild fire to occur at this time.

"No… I usually come to see if anyone is hurt and I can help. It is quite odd this happened, though." Jack tilted his head a bit, but quickly looked happy.

"Want to come see your sister, then?" Wow. He was quick to change his mind about something. Then again, fire didn't mix well with ice.

"Sure. You must promise that you won't try anything, though." Jack looked about ready to laugh at her statement.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied and started flying upwards.

"Hey!" Ponnie shouted flying up to him. He watched her before starting to fly again. Ponnie followed close behind. "Trying to loose me?"

"Making sure you could fly. Your sister can't." Jack replied and starting flying with backwards. He was still moving forwards, but he was now looking at Ponnie. "You do look an awful lot like Nina."

"How so?" Truly, she didn't know. She never met her sister.

"Hair and outfit. Your eyes are amber, instead of ember, though." He pointed his staff at her when he finished.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Ponnie said sarcastically. Jack laughed.

"You're too hot-headed for your own good." So that's how it's going to be. Jokes on her powers.

"Well, Frosty, any other bone chilling news for me?" They both laughed.

"At least you're not as hot as fire." Not that funny, Jack. It barely makes sense.

"Watch it, Frost. I'll melt the icicles you care so dearly for." He smirked at her.

"I'll freeze your butt off before then." Very childish… Would've said that a long time ago.

"I'm guessing you'll nip at my nose as well." They both started laughing. It appears opposites can get along quite well. Then again, opposites are supposed to attract.

**How am I being able to write these! Ok… My schedule keeps getting changed because of the rain. My games keep getting rescheduled, but I'm still awfully busy. What do you think will happen? I have an idea… Post what you want to happen out of these choices. I might do it if I get enough people to want it.**

**A: Nina and Ponnie meet and are amazed each other is alive.**

**B: Ponnie accidently hurts Jack or the other way around.**

**C: Pitch interferes somehow.**

**D: All of the above.**

**Also, remember this is a sequel to Fragile Dream. If you don't understand some of the characters like Nina, then go and read that before coming here. It helps understand Nina a little better.**


	3. Reunited

"So how much further?" Ponnie asked shivering a bit. It was a little warmer than she expected, but it wasn't full on winter, yet.

"Not long… A few more minutes?" Jack looked a little concerned, but focused back ahead.

"Is this supposed to be Santa's workshop or some random house in the North?" Jack laughed a little, but it had the opposite effect on Ponnie.

"Both actually… Santa's workshop and it's mostly random." Ponnie could tell that he meant things that happen there.

"Great… So we're lost?" After she said that she started to see a bit of smoke.

"What to rethink that?" Jack says smirking and Ponnie was so close to punching him.

"No." Ponnie responded as the building came into view. It was a large house with grand doors. There were also many windows. Ponnie started to fly down to the doors, but Jack stopped her.

"Don't go that way. The yetis would kill me and throw you out." Yetis? Santa has yetis? What else is new?

"Then where do we go?" Jack started flying over to what appeared to be a balcony. It was a no brainer.

"Come on!" Jack said landing on it and swinging his staff over his shoulder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ponnie says landing next to Jack. Jack opened the doors to reveal a large room with a globe in the middle. The globe had golden lights on it and a control panel faced it. Some people have weird decorating designs.

"Jack! I assumed you went to Burgess! What are…? I thought Nina was in the workshop?" A giant man exclaims and Ponnie was guessing this is Santa. He was ginormous and round. He had tattoos with Naughty and Nice on his arms. Didn't see that coming.

"I'm not Nina. My name's Ponnie. I heard Nina was here." Santa looked at her in awe and Ponnie didn't mind. What are the odds she is here for her sister? He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Where's Nina?" Jack asked when Santa didn't have more to say.

"She should be in the workshop." The man said looking down a long hall. A light was on the other side. "Also, I'm North. I'm known as-"

"Santa Claus? I know." Ponnie completed for him. He still looked eerie of her.

"Let's go see Nina, then?" Jack phrased as more of a question. Ponnie gladly accepted and followed him. When they reached the giant room things were all over the place. Toy planes, trains, robots, cars, and almost anything you could think of were getting made and moving around in here. Giant furry creatures were building them and miniature people were electrocuting themselves with Christmas lights.

"I thought the elves made the toys?" It was pretty obvious the little people were elves, but it made no sense yetis, or whatever they were, were making the toys.

"Just let them think that…" Jack whispered as they walked past an elf taking a huge bite of a cookie. "Hey! There's Nina!" Jack says pointing his staff at a girl trying to talk to a yeti. She looked awfully confused. "Nina!" Jack yelled and they girl looked over.

"What Jack? I'm kind of… Who's that?" Wow… Everyone was having the same reaction to her.

"This is Ponnie… You might remember her?" That was totally helpful, Jack.

"No… She looks a lot like me, though." Nina said walking over. She carried a sword that looked a lot like Ponnie's. They had to know each other at some point.

"You're Nina Fox?" Nina nodded and looked at Jack. He simply looked confused because he didn't tell her Nina's last name.

"Ponnie Heatwave. I was told you're my sister." Nina looked surprised then had a look of remembrance.

"Ponnie…? Is that really you?" Nina looked at Ponnie curiously, but happily. She seemed a bit strange to say the least.

"Would I say my name is Ponnie to be named McKenna or something?" Then again, a name she got from kids is McKenna Heatwave. It sounds a little better to them.

"There is such a spirit named McKenna Heatwave." Nina said mockingly and Jack smirked. They had heard the name, but how or who told them? She had just said McKenna wasn't her name.

"It's a name I got from the children. Though, I rarely play with them much…" She knew what happened last time she tried. It didn't end so well…

"Do you burn them or are you just too serious?" Grr… Jack wasn't getting on her good side, today.

"Uh…" Ponnie knew the Guardians protected children and if she told them she accidently hurt a child they'd hate her.

"Don't answer that." Nina said glaring at Jack seeing Ponnie's dismay.

"Why not?" Jack fake pouted and Nina rolled her eyes.

"Because you're too cold-hearted to listen." The three started laughing. Apparently, Nina made jokes about Jack, too. A flying plane almost hit Ponnie she had to stop laughing a move out of the way. She walks into one of the yetis.

"Uh… Sorry 'bout that." Ponnie said after turning around and the yeti shrugged and continued painting red robots. Ponnie could see North or someone coming in and say it's too Christmassy. Paint it some other color. Betting that happened a lot, but the other way around. A tie-dye elf walks by and Ponnie watches concerned.

"Happened a few years ago." Jack said and Ponnie almost jumped in surprise. She turns around to see Nina has her left leg crossed over her right leg and was leaning against one of the tables. A yeti was grumbling something at her shaking, what appeared to be, a screwdriver in his hand. It actually looked cute, even though it was likely threatening her.

"How? I've never seen someone get tie-dyed that much." Ponnie says and the elf turns around caressing a tie-dyed egg. What was wrong with that elf?

"Long story, but he fell into one of Bunny's paint ponds." Ponnie looked at Jack confused.

"He's another Guardian. The Easter Bunny." Nina adds and Ponnie gets it. Every immortal worked as a Guardian. Great… Speaking of Guardians, was she ever on the Naughty List? She wondered that for so long.

"It's not the Easter Bunny. It's the Easter Kangaroo." Jack said and Ponnie didn't know where that came from. Suddenly, an accented voice filled the group's heads.

"I'm a bunny!"

**LOL! Had to add some lines from the movie. Also, I made yet another book. (Cheering fans, that I don't have, yell something at me) I know I have like 3 unfinished books or something, but here's the thing… No more Sister Storm or Lucky Star. To find out why, read the last bit of my profile. The new book is called Powerful Immortal if you haven't already seen it. I think it'll be one of my better books because this girl is more powerful than Manny, but the old Guardians (Except Sandy) hate her. Jack didn't know much about her so he asked about it. They all, except Sandy and Bunny, said she was dangerous. Blah, Blah, Blah… He looks for her. Blah, Blah, Blah… She finds him. Blah, Blah, Blah… And you'll need to read more to find out what happens. No idea why I put the blahs in this. :-)**


	4. The Guardians of Childhood

"Bunny! When did you get here?" Nina says happily and Ponnie looks to see a giant creature, that didn't look like a bunny, behind her.

"North said something was… Why in the bloody universe is there two Nina's!?" The creature/Bunny shouts. Nina looked at him annoyed and Jack looked amused.

"I'm not Nina. My name's Ponnie. I'm Nina's sister." Ponnie says and the creature looks amazed, but confused.

"Do you know why North turned the lights on?" Nina asked and the creature looks over to Nina.

"Well, unless Sheila here is the reason… I'm not sure." The creature motioned to Ponnie when he said Sheila. Ponnie crossed her arms. "Also, I'm Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny." Bunnymund said the bunny a little louder than the rest.

"You're still the Easter Kangaroo, Cotton tail." Jack says smirking at Bunnymund and Bunny rolls his eyes.

"Jack, cotton tail is a kind of rabbit making your example wrong." Ponnie says and Bunny smiles at her and Jack looks annoyed at Ponnie.

"Let's go ask North about the lights." Nina says noticing the change in mood. She really knew when to change the subject so no fights occurred among the Guardians.

"Agreed." Bunny says hopping off to the globe room. Jack flipped his staff over his shoulder and walked off, leaving Nina and Ponnie together.

"So are you really my sister?" Nina asks before Ponnie could follow Jack or Bunnymund.

"I believe so. Someone told me my name then said I'm the sister of Nina Fox." Ponnie says shrugging. It was still confusing to her.

"Then I'm guessing you are. You look exactly like me and the same as the ghost I saw." Nina said starting to follow the others. Ponnie started walking, too.

"You saw a ghost of me?" Ponnie says almost bumping into a yeti. Geez… You could get lost in here. How did Nina not get lost in here?

"I think it was a ghost, but it was you." Nina says dodging an elf running around with eggnog. It spilled some on the floor and a yeti groaned. The yetis must work themselves to death… Almost to death.

"Strange…" Ponnie mumbles to herself.

"Agreed." Nina agrees and a little fairy flies up to her. "Hi, Baby Tooth." The fairy squeaks something at Nina and Nina looks a bit confused. "Yeah we're coming." The fairy looks over to Ponnie and then back at Nina. Everyone was confused.

"I'm her sister." Ponnie says noticing the fairy's dilemma. The fairy flies up to her and studies her face. The hall opens back up into the globe room and a human sized fairy was telling stuff to the fairies. Also a chubby yellow guy that looked to be made out of sand was drinking some eggnog. An elf was trying to grab it form him and he kept lifting it out of the elf's reach.

"This must be Ponnie!" The human sized fairy says flying up to Ponnie happily. The first thing Ponnie noticed was the feathers and her eyes. Then her sparkling white teeth. "Can I see your teeth?" Ponnie looks really confused at the fairy and the fairy pries open her mouth, but pulls away. "You're scolding hot."

"I ate hot peppers for lunch." Ponnie jokes and smiles at the fairy. She looks at Ponnie's teeth, but not attempting to get a closer look.

"Really? Did you brush and floss afterwards." Ponnie saw that Jack was trying not to laugh along with North and Nina. Bunny rolled his eyes and the yellow guy was watching her every move.

"No. I'm the spirit of Summer and fire." The fairy looks at Jack concerned. "I didn't hurt him." The fairy looks relieve.

"If you didn't figure it out… She's the Tooth Fairy. She goes by Tooth." Nina says a little too sarcastically.

"And who's the yellow… Where'd the guy go?" Ponnie looks around and doesn't see him.

"Sandman and goes by Sandy." Nina says also not seeing him.

"He went to get more eggnog." Bunny said as the guy floats in. He had another glass in his hand. He waves at Ponnie.

"Hi, Sandy." Sandy looks at her for a second confused then happily. He forms a question mark over his head.

"Before you ask… he can't talk and uses that as words." Nina says and Ponnie still looks at Sandy. He was made out of sand. Did every myth look different than she expected.

"So is he asking how I know or about me and you?" Ponnie says looking at Nina hopefully and Nina shrugged. Sandy gave a blunt look then pointed to Nina then Ponnie.

"I'm guessing about me and you." Nina says and Sandy shakes his head. He forms a sand flame over his head then points to Ponnie. He forms a sand fox then points to Nina. Then he made a question mark.

"Are you asking about our powers?" Sandy nods, but points to Nina and shakes his head. "So only mine?" He nods. Man it was hard to understand him.

"So I heard that a house burnt down and you were in it. Do you remember that?" Nina asked and Ponnie tried to remember. She woke up in ashes and people were throwing buckets of water around her.

"Yeah… I woke up in ashes." Nina looked unhappily at Ponnie. Did Nina have something to do with it or was it just a bad memory?

"So you don't remember anything before that?" Ponnie did remember a family when she looked at the picture she found.

"I saw a picture and remembered having a family and… I saw two girls and a boy. A mother, but no father." Tooth looked worriedly at Nina. Something happened to Nina. What happened?

"Zack…" Nina replies and Ponnie remembers the boy's mom said his name was Zack. Well, commanding him to stop imagining her, but she did.

"I… He saw me. He was the only one that day. Only young kids have been able to see me. Sometimes older children and rarely teenagers." Jack looked at her astonished. Was he not able to be seen or did Ponnie beat his record on that?

"People saw you after you died? Right after you died?" Ponnie thought about it. Yeah, people did.

"Yes. Not everyone, but most kids do." The Guardians looked at each other.

"Do you want to see your memories?" Tooth asks. How could Tooth give her memories back?

"Um… Sure…?" Baby Tooth flew up to Tooth and whispered something to her.

"Not again! Why is he at Tooth Palace!?" Tooth yells. Ponnie takes a step back in case Tooth would lash out in anger.

"Who's at Tooth Palace?" North asks walking up to the group.

"Pitch!" Tooth yells annoyed. Everyone goes silent. Ponnie looks at them confused.

"Who's Pitch?" Ponnie asks and they all look at her amazed she didn't know who he was.

**Poor Ponnie… Why does she always get left out? Also can you guess why Pitch is at Tooth Palace? Guesses:**

**A: Pitch is trying to steal the teeth and fairies, again.**

**B: He wants to scare them.**

**C: He wants to bring the Guardians to the palace and get Ponnie. (Remember he threatened Nina's sister in Fragile Dream)**

**D: All of the above.**

**E: It isn't Pitch.**

**I just want to add E to see if anyone likes that idea? I might use it in Powerful Spirit if I don't use that idea here. Maybe both. Hehehe… :-)**


	5. Pitch Black

"You don't know who Pitch Black is?" Nina asked surprised. Ponnie shakes her head. "He is the boogeyman. He doesn't like the Guardians and we don't like him." That wasn't a surprise since the boogeyman scares children and the Guardians protect kids.

"So are we going to get him or stand around?" Bunny says annoyed.

"To the sleigh!" North yells pointing a sword in the air and looking ridiculous. Ponnie would say something, but didn't want to upset him.

"You look ridiculous doing that." Nina says almost for Ponnie. North frowns at her and Ponnie follows them to an ice stable.

"I'm not…" Ponnie would've said more, but a cool looking sleigh appears. Her jaw practically hit the floor. Nina smirks.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Nina says jumping in. Sandy floats into a back seat followed by Tooth. North got into the front seat. Jack sat down next to Nina and Ponnie looked at Bunny. He didn't want to get in either.

"I think my tunnels are safer." Bunny says staying out of North's reach.

"Agreed." Well, anything could be safer than a sleigh getting pulled by giant deer.

"You haven't even been in my tunnels." Bunny says practically reading her mind.

"So? What's your point?" Nina and Jack were watching amused.

"Oh… Never mind." Bunny doesn't get in. Ponnie jumps up to the front seat with North. He looks at her for a second, but ignores her.

"Are you coming Bunny?" North asks. The reindeer were looking irritated at Bunny.

"Is the Easter Kangaroo scared?" Jack laughs as Bunny almost slugged him.

"I think you're wrong, Jack. He isn't a bunny or a kangaroo. He's a chicken." Bunny looks at her annoyed.

"Let me in!" Bunny jumps in next to Jack. Jack and Nina smirk with Ponnie and were sending her mental good jobs.

"Buckle up!" North exclaims. Ponnie notices there are no seat belts.

"What seatbelts?" North laughs his joy laugh.

"Expression." He says whipping the reins. Ponnie should've rethought this. The reindeer took off running into an ice cave and Ponnie is thrown back against the seat. Nina looked just as surprised, but more amused. Jack was balancing and standing up! He was laughing and Bunny was clawing the edge of the sleigh. Sandy put his hands up like he was on a roller coaster and Tooth was looking around. She looked a bit nervous. They hit a bump and Ponnie flies into the back seat into Sandy.

"Sorry…" Ponnie says seeing Sandy was looking at her annoyed. North looked back for a second to make Ponnie didn't go flying off the sleigh. Jack was knocked over by Ponnie, too.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North exclaims as they start into a loop. Bunny looked like he was going to throw up.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny says weakly. Why does this seem like it happened before.

"You were fine last time." Jack laughs as Bunny glares at him. He was already standing up, again. How did he stand in this? After the loopty loop finished they shoot out into the cold and start falling. Ponnie grabs onto Sandy and he still looked annoyed. They then shoot up into the air. North and his annoying sleigh with reindeer. Ponnie smiles weakly letting go of Sandy. Sandy forms a question symbol over his head.

"First flight." Sandy looked at her giving her the 'I know that' look. "And I'm not doing so well." Sandy silently laughs.

"Tooth Palace." Ponnie sits back as North throws a snow globe into the air. It opens into a portal and they shoot through it. When they come out everything is peaceful. A few fairies were trying to get their attention, but nothing was really bad. The sleigh lands with a few bumps, but nothing severe. The Guardians jump out, weapons drawn, and look around. No one, but fairies were here. Then a bone chilling voice rang out.

"I see you have a new friend." Sandy looked the worst and it was obvious they were enemies, even without the Guardians. Nina seemed to stay near Ponnie instead of looking around for Pitch or whoever the voice was.

"Come out! We know you're here!" It sounded to be Tooth, but it seemed eviler. What was going on? Tooth flew over to Ponnie and Nina, but seemed dazed.

"Are you ok?" Nina asked and Ponnie saw Tooth's eyes for a moment. They weren't purplish pink. They were black.

"That isn't-" Ponnie couldn't finish as Tooth punched Nina into her. Nina yelped in pain.

"Tooth? I noticed the eyes, too." Nina gave some sort of whistle and a howl of wolves was heard.

"What are you calling?" Ponnie asked as she dodged Tooth or evil Tooth.

"Some amigos." Stop talking Spanish! A friend is way easier to understand! Some white wolves jumped up onto the platform with some orange foxes. Wow… Nina was cool! "I learned a few things when I visited Mother Nature." Does everyone know every spirit, except Ponnie!

"Ha! You think that will stop me!" Tooth said evilly. Something was definitely wrong with her and it wasn't just her eyes. Jack flew back up to the platforms along with Tooth? This was getting strange…

"I believe you met Pandora?" Jack said sarcastically. The real Tooth punched Pandora and Pandora was sent into a beam. The disguise turned to a girl with baby blue hair with pink eyes and a scar covering most of her face. Cuts and bruises were everywhere and she had bluish white skin? Something was wrong with this spirit. Her eyelashes were also red and she had burns in her hair.

"We meet again?" Pandora says pretending to dust herself of.

"What do you want?" Jack points his staff at her and Pandora laughs at him.

"I think the flame girl would do quite nicely for a souvenir." Ponnie glared at Pandora. The girl changed into Sandy as one of Bunny's boomerangs almost hits her. Bunny jumped up followed by North and an angry Sandy. The only difference between the real Sandy and Pandora was her sand whips were black along with the eyes. Why were the eyes black?

"You're out-numbered 7 to 1." Nina said her Katanas wielded. The blades were almost as white as Jack's teeth. Not that Ponnie cared about his teeth.

"It's not 7 to 1. I'm quite sure of that." Ponnie counted 5 Guardians, her sister, and herself. There were 7? If their side has 7 then Pandora isn't alone.

"I did the math. It's correct." Nina hisses. North was practically holding Sandy back from attacking.

"You're only counting the ones you can see." Pandora emphasized the can and Ponnie got it. Either people were hiding or they had to fight invisible people. Luckily, everyone gave off some sort of heat. Even dead people do. Ponnie blinked a few times as a she scanned the room using her heat sense. Two people were standing next to Pandora.

"She's telling the truth! I see two people standing next to her!" Ponnie says as something hits her from the back. She kicks the person and they fly into Pandora and knocking her over. The Guardians looked at Ponnie confused, but understandingly. They were confused Ponnie could see them, but understood there was an enemy.

"You're better than you look." Pandora says whipping black dream sand at them. It barely misses Ponnie and Sandy charges Pandora. Wow… He was angrier than a pack of rhinos. Sandy grabbed one of the invisible people by the leg and swung it into Pandora and another invisible person using his whips. He could see them, too.

"Seems you're not lying." Nina says sarcastically and charges Pandora. She swings, but it goes straight through Pandora. "Huh?" Nina looks at her sword and swings again. Pandora started laughing.

"You can't kill me with those things, but I can kill you." An invisible person knocks her swords out of her hands and restrains her back. Nina struggles against it. Jack shoots ice at Pandora, but it freezes one of the invisible people. He looks startled when an ice statue was frozen in place.

"Nice shot." Ponnie jokes grabbing the person holding Nina back in a choke-hold. It lets go and tries to get Ponnie off. Then they all turned into black sand.

"Master…" Pandora says and bows on her knee. A man in black walks out looked angrily at the Guardians, but upon seeing Ponnie he smiled.

"It appears you've earned your keep. You were able to get Nina and her sister, Ponnie, here." Nina swings a sword at Pitch, but he disappears and hits her in the back, sending her into a pillar. "You know that doesn't work." Pitch laughed when Nina charged, again. This time her swords had a white glow on them.

"Pitch! You know I know that!" Nina screams swings at Pitch. He dodges, but it nicks his arm. Bunny pins Pandora against a wall with the help of North. Sandy turns all the sand back to gold and Jack sends ice at Pitch. Pitch raises his arms as black sand flies into the air knocking Nina, Jack, Tooth, and Ponnie backwards.

"I want to talk!" How stupid did he think they were!? You said a mad man… Girl after them and all you want to do is talk!? Unless he's physco, he's lying.

"What do you really want?" Ponnie says sounding tough and saying the you a little louder. Pitch gives a crazed laugh and reappears in front of her.

"I want you." Pitch says, but not taking any further action. Ponnie glares at him.

"Well, here's the deal… I don't like you and I don't want you. So, good day." Ponnie said sarcastically and Pitch looks at her annoyed.

"You don't have a choice." Pitch still did nothing. Ponnie lit a fire in her hand.

"I do have a choice. There's always a choice." Ponnie says punching him with her fist. It was lit on fire and Pitch stumbles back from the blow. Ponnie snickers under her breathe. He didn't understand.

"Till we meet, again." Pitch sinks into the floor and Pandora disappears, too. That was an untimely demise.

"That was a little too easy." Ponnie says and everyone seems to agree. "So what now?"

"I can give you your memories." Tooth said flying up to one of the pillars and pulling out a golden cylinder-shaped container.

"How do I get them?" Ponnie says studying the container in Tooth's hand.

"You can figure it out." Tooth says as Ponnie takes the container. There was a purple rectangle in the middle and on the side showed a girl with reddish orange hair and amber eyes. Ponnie put her thumb over the rectangle and the container started to glow.

"What-" Before Ponnie could finish a scene appeared as a meadow. What was this?

**I'm so evil! You need to wait and see her memories next chapter! Muhaha! Also you can review what you think about this. It doesn't need to be nice, but your true opinion on this. Anything that is hard to understand or if you just want to tell me if I did a good job or not. I would like an honest opinion if you do. It is, after all, your opinion. ;-)**


End file.
